


Pyros Adventure

by FatEngineer



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Team Fortress 2
Genre: Erotic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 13:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21075890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatEngineer/pseuds/FatEngineer
Summary: This was part of an erotic fan fiction contest with me and @TAirblaster on Twitter. I won.





	Pyros Adventure

ACT I: The Beginning  
In the dirty slums of Teufort, just north of the city hall, Pyro was peacefully on twitter looking at all the new tweets the other parody accounts made about the new Team Fortress 2 update. They were all extremely update for the second Heavy Update which released overnight, and Pyro was the happiest. By noon, he made over 50 tweets condemning valve on their amazing hard work on the recent update.

Police Hat just went off her REDMerc Airplane which landed in the robust urban area of Teufort. She was excited to go to Pyros’ house and meet him for the first time. However, she was a newcomer to Teufort, and the harsh streets can take a large toll on an inexperienced mercenary. To counteract this, she decided to hire a BluTaxi Taxi. The BluTaxi Taxis were a favourite for tourists interested in the city of Teufort, as no other taxi company was as reputable as them. Slowly entering the Taxi, she was greeted by a large White Russian male who was bold yet didn’t shave. The shape of his face showed her that he was experience to the city, and even had scars from previous fights. He was definitely a mercenary.  
“Where do you want to go, Princess?” The man replied in a thick Russian accent.  
“Err...” Police Hat took out a piece of paper with Pyros’ address on it. “The slums, please.”  
“Okay,”  
The Taxi ride was a long journey. The slums made up 72% of the cities population, yet only accounted for 8% of its land. A lucky man could get his own small house in the slums with a heap of money. The slums originated from the Second World War, where the Teufort government made an area for Japanese prisoners of war. They never bothered to renovate it and all new occupants have to make their own electricity. Living in the city was a nightmare for the poor. The Teufort government had both the power and money to change it, yet they decided not to. Even after several referendums, the government that was elected always decided to improve life in the urban areas.  
Not even two minutes in, the Taxi went by a large protest outside city hall. All of the protesters were poor mercenaries who lived in the slums. These protests were a daily occurrence and always ended in a series of arrests and murders.  
“You should look away, princess.” The taxi driver told Police Hat.  
“H-Hey, I didn’t get your name...” Police Hat anxiously replied.  
“Heavy. My name is Heavy weapons guy.”  
Only now Police Hat realised that the mans Minigun was sitting in the passenger seat. She didn’t decide to press on the matter, in fear that he might use it.

It was already 1 o’clock, and Pyro was busy on twitter, forgetting that Police Hat was coming to his house. He was about to get a packet of Flaming Hot cheetos when he got a phone call.

Brrr... brrr... brrr...

He picked it up.

ACT II: The Climax  
“Hello, this is Pyro, what do you want?” Pyro mumbled into his phones speaker. He was not confident with phone calls.  
“Hey Pyro,” Police Hat responded. “I’ll be at your house in around 10 minutes”  
“Okay,” Pyro told Police Hat. “See you soon.”

Police Hat got out of the Taxi, less anxious than before as the main obstacle has passed. She just had to walk to Pyros house and the nightmare of the slums would be over. She was deciding what to do at his house. Possibly a chat, maybe play a game or possibly...  
No. Pyro is a man with standards. He wouldn’t accept her, even if both of their lives depended on it. Police Hat could try, though, and that can make all the difference.

Knock knock knock...

Pyro quickly got out of his black leather chair he got from the Teufoet dump and walked towards his rusty door. She was here. Pyro had no idea what was going to happen next. He never thought he would get this far in his plan to become best friends with Police Hat.

Pyro opened the door to meet a smiling Police Hat, more beautiful in person than any picture could express. Her eyelashes. Her hair. It was if god himself made her.  
“Hello, Pyro!” Police Hat said cheerfully.  
“Hello... Police Hat...” Pyro responded in a low, upset voice. “Wanna go to my room?”  
“Sure!” Police Hat responded. She was as cheerful as an angel as she walked into Pyros house.  
She entered a small lounge room with a brown leather sofa which was at least 20 years old up on a painted wall with the plaster half fallen off. On the other side, a small television was on a crooked table. There was a single lightbulb in the middle of the room, occasionally flicking on and off. There was no light switch to be seen, it is as if a ghost was the only controller of the lights in this house.  
As she and pyro walked through the house towards his bedroom, the dirty floorboards creaked with every step. The house was as old as the city itself, and was likely bought for much more than it was worth.  
They both reached the room only 30 seconds in the tour. Pyros roommate, Spy, was on a business trip to France for a few weeks. Pyro and Police Hat had the bedroom to themselves.  
“So...” Pyro begins speaking to Police Hat. “What do you want to do?”  
“Let’s get that mask off your face.” Police Hat Responded, reaching for Pyros mask and removing it.  
Police Hat removed Pyros mask and beneath the mask was a beautiful brown haired boy with crystal blue eyes. It seemed to be a perfect match for both of them.  
“Wow...” Police Hat whimpered, shocked at the sheer beauty of Pyro. She was mesmerised. Suddenly, a power overwhelmed her. She reached for his shoulders and slowly removed his protection gear that he had been wearing for years.  
Within a minute, Police Hat removed all of Pyros accessories and reached his bulging crotch. He wanted this to happen. They both wanted this. Police Hat removed Pyros underwear to reveal a large, fully erect cock. She immediately grabbed it and begun to stroke it and stick it inside her mouth. With each stroke, Pyros cock inches closer to her throat, eventually reaching the end of it. Pyro than began to thrust back and forth in Police Hats mouth. She was fully sucking on Pyros dick and she was sweating heavily. Her spit was slowly exiting her mouth and reaching the floor next to the bed in which they were both on. The experience of your first blowjob is not one easily forgotten.  
When Pyro held her head, she knew that Pyro was about to release his full load into her mouth. Holding his bottom, she received a mouthful of wet semen in her mouth. She swallowed the whole lot, making sure she experienced the joy of it all. Pyro then slowly removed his cock from her mouth and began to undress her. Pyro proceeded to passionately kiss around her naked body, eventually reaching her crotch, which was extremely wet due to the events that lead up to this moment. Pyro opened his mouth, extended his tongue and began to lick Police Hats wet pussy. With every lick, she let out a little moan, which went louder with the next lick. After 2 minutes, Police Hat was moaning Pyros name, and Pyro laid down, waiting for Police Hat to sit on his dick. She knew what she had to do, and crawled up to him. She then sat on his dick and slowly bounced up and down, moaning very softly. After the eighth bounce, Pyro began holding onto her buttcheeks and started to take control, making small thrusts and making her bounces much larger. Police Hat was once again moaning Pyros name, making the thrusts more and more harder. They were both sweating from this encounter, and Pyro knew he was about to cum. He did one big thrust as he released all of his semen into Police Hat’s pussy. They both let out a large moan and fell asleep for the night.

ACT III: The Conclusion  
It was dark as night, and Pyro woke up. He thought the events that happened before were nothing but a wet dream, but he instantly realised Police Hat was sleeping on him. He let out a sigh of relief. This was the beginning of a great relationship


End file.
